


Siya Baby Face, Ako Baby Mo

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BFFs, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit of Kai/Wonwoo, side!Hansol/Seungkwan, side!Joshua/Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Maraming may akala na mag-jowa si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Apparently, hindi. Or...hindi pa. Dahil "best friends" lang sila. They have made it clear, lalo na si Mingyu. Pero ayaw maniwala ng school. Looks like pati puso ni Mingyu, ayaw nang maniwala.





	Siya Baby Face, Ako Baby Mo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Second fic commission written for [@_fanxing](https://twitter.com/_fanxing)  
> 2\. This is my very first Meanie fic wow. Akalain mo yun, my first two fic commissions were my first fics for their respective fandoms! (Yung una is Wanna One.) I tried my best to make this as kilig as possible!  
> 3\. If you enjoyed this fic I would really be happy if you can leave comments! Pero kung ayaw niyo talaga mag-iwan ng comment, let's go with the hashtag na lang: #BabyFaceBabyMo

_Next train will arrive in 1 minute._

Pangalawang ulit nang display ng maliit na LED board ng platform. Tumingin si Mingyu sa relos niya although he wasn’t exactly sure why he did that. Pero mabuti na nga’t darating na yung tren. Sinabihan na siya ng guard na kailangan na niyang sumakay. Naaninag na niya ang tren nang mag-vibrate ang phone niya.

**wonu panget**  
_> second door from women’s section a!_

Hindi na siya nagreply. Andun na siya sa marker ng pinto anyway. Bumusina ang tren at tumigil ito. Sa pagbukas ng pinto, wala siyang maaninag na Wonwoo. It’s rush hour e so puno ng mga estudyante. Kahit siksikan, sinubukan niyang hanapin ang best friend niya. Matangkad siya so he made use of his height at umaligid ang mata.

“Huy.” Nakaramdam ng kalabit si Mingyu sa braso. Agad siyang tumingin sa kaniiyang kaliwa at andun si Wonwoo, behind an ate na naka-earphones. Mabilis ang ngiti ni Mingyu. He mouthed a “hello” at kumapit sa handrail nang biglang bumilis ang takbo ng tren. Marami namang bababa sa next station so keri lang kahit may isang ate na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

And true enough, kung ano ang ikina-siksikan ng naunang station, yun ang ikinaluwag ng sumunod. May nabakante pa ngang seats. Umupo agad si Wonwoo at sinave ang katabing seat para kay Mingyu.

“Na-late ka a,” ani Mingyu pagkaupo. Hindi naman sobrang late but he waited longer than the usual.

“Sorry na.” Sagot ni Wonwoo. “Napasarap tulog.”

“Napanaginipan mo siguro ako.”

Agad umasim ang mukha ni Wonwoo sabay hampas sa hita ni Mingyu. “Ew.”

Natawa na lang si Mingyu. Lagi nilang biro yun tuwing nale-late ng gising ang isa sa kanila.

Mingyu and Wonwoo first met nung second year sila, Naging seatmates dahil binago ang seating arrangement. They hardly knew each other nang magsimula ang school year; nang matapos ang taon, halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. And for the past two years, halos ganito na ang nakasanayan ng dalawa tuwing papasok sa klase. Sabay na pumapasok sa school, magkikita sa tren. 

“O, ayan na ang mag-jowa,” bati ni Seungcheol, isa sa mga kabarkada nila, pagpasok ng dalawa sa classroom. Hindi na bago ang ganitong tuksuan lalo na’t they’re studying in an all-boys school. Normal nang masabihan na mag-jowa ang mga magkakaibigang close sa isa’t isa. Kaya tuwing binabati sila ni Seungcheol ng ganito, they just brush it off as katuwaang biro. Nothing serious.

“Whatever.” Umirap si Wonwoo. “Saan jowa mo?”

He was referring to Joshua. Ito wala nang halong biro. Jowa talaga siya ni Seungcheol.

“Absent ngayon,” sagot ni Seungcheol. Nagkunwari siyang naiiyak at humihikbi sabay hawak ng mahigpit sa dibdib. “Namimiss ko na nga siya e.”

“OA a.” Binato siya ni Jeonghan ng papel. “Kala mo hindi nagmo-momol sa likod ng gym kahapon.”

“Totoo?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

“Nahuli ko!”

“Hoy!” Agad na tumayo si Seungcheol at lumapit kay Jeonghan. “Ano ba, sabing walang sabihan e!”

“Bakit, sa tingin mo nagulat pa ba kami?” Natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan, umiiwas sa paulit-ulit na attempts ng pagbatok ni Seungcheol. Tumingin siya kay Mingyu at Wonwoo. “Diba, diba?”

Nagkatinginan si Mingyu at Wonwoo at sabay na sumagot ng “Oo.”

“Kahit na!” Nakasimangot na si Seungcheol. Tumingin siya ng masama sa dalawa sabay turo ng dalawang daliri. “Kayo rin mahuhuli kong nagmo-momol.”

“Ha? Bakit kami?” Wonwoo made a gesture na parang nasusuka. “Please lang.”

“Sira ka talaga,” sunod ni Mingyu, umiiling kay Seungcheol. “Aminin mo na lang kasi na maharot kayo.”

“Umupo na nga lang kayo!” Tinuro-turo ni Seungcheol ang mga bakanteng upuan ng dalawa sakto sa pagdating ng iba nilang kaklase sa classroom. Mukha silang nagaaway pero hindi. Chaotic lang talaga silang magbabarkada.

“Anong meron?” Tanong ni Seokmin habang naglalakad sila papunta sa National Bookstore. Nagpasama kasi si Mingyu. “Pagkakatanda ko hindi naman ikaw assigned sa project na ‘to a?”

“Nagpapabili si Wonwoo,” sagot ni Mingyu.

For a moment, natigilan si Seokmin. Then tumango-tango siya. “Okay?”

“Diba maaga nga siya pinauwi kanina,” patuloy ni Mingyu. Right after lunch break, dumating ang parents ni Wonwoo at nirequest kung pwede siyang ma-excuse sa class for that day. Emergency daw. Hindi na sila nag-abot ni Mingyu sa classroom at sinabihan na lang siya ni Jeonghan at Seungcheol. That afternoon, Wonwoo texted him at nag-request kung pwede magpabili ng materials na gagamitin nila for their Physics project. Hindi raw kasi siya makaalis. Mingyu had always been super nice kay Wonwoo at never siyang nagaatubiling tumulong kaya pumayag siya.

“E diba matagal pa yun?”

Nagkibit balikat si Mingyu. “Ewan. To be fair, next week may progress report sila so okay nang gawin nang maaga.”

“No offense intended a, just curious.” Panimula ni Seokmin. “You don’t find this the slightest bit bothersome? Imbis na pauwi ka na?”

Tinignan siya ni Mingyu for a second and then umiling. “Not at all.”

“Nice.”

“I mean, I don’t really mind. Tumutulong lang naman ako.”

Natawa si Seokmin. “Ang bait mo kay Wonwoo. Kakainiggit.”

“Di ba ako mabait sayo?”

Natawa ulit si Seokmin. “Hindi naman sa ganun.” Nakapasok na sila sa National at dumeretso sila sa cardboard section. “I just thought you’re being extremely nice kay Wonwoo. It’s not bad though!”

“Yeah.”

“Sure ka bang hindi kayo mag-jowa sa lagay na ‘yan?”

Tumigil si Mingyu halfway sa pagabot sa isang illustration board sa itaas sabay tingin kay Seokmin. “Grabe, pinagbili lang sa National mag-jowa na agad!”

“Aba! Just curious.” Inangat ni Seokmin ang pareho niyang kamay. “Lakas ng jowa vibes niyo e.”

Umiling-iling si Mingyu. “Mag-best friends kami. ‘Yun lang ‘yun.”

Seokmin shrugged sabay wiggle ng kilay. “We’ll never know.”

Hinampas ni Mingyu si Seokmin ng illustration board.

**me**  
_got your stuff! dalhin ko pag pabalik ka na. <_

**wonu panget**  
_> thank you! will be back in two days. ( ^ 3^)_

**me**  
_wow may pa-kissy face miss mo na ko no? <_

**wonu panget**  
_> lol 凸(｀△´＋）_

True enough, bumalik si Wonwoo two days later. Dating gawi, sabay nanaman silang papasok ng school. This time, si Wonwoo ang naunang dumating sa station ni Mingyu which wasn’t a long wait naman dahil maya-maya ay dumating na rin si Mingyu. Dala niya ang isang bag ng National Bookstore, nakangiti at tila excited.

“Wonwoo!” Sigaw ni Mingyu. Tumakbo ito papalapit at agad na niyakap si Wonwoo.

“Pota, wait!”

Agad din namang bumitaw si Mingyu. "Yey, you're back!"

"See, ikaw nga naka-miss sakin."

"Lonely lang kaya bumyahe mag-isa!" Bumelat si Mingyu, sabay iwas ng tingin. It's not like na-miss niya talaga si Wonwoo, at least sa tingin niya. Masaya lang siyang makita uli ang best friend niya. Hindi naman miss yun diba? Tumawa si Wonwoo at di na pumatol pa at pinisil na lang niya ang pisngi ni Mingyu.

"Thanks a."

"No prob." Pinisil din ni Mingyu ang pisngi ni Wonwoo a little to hard. Nahampas tuloy siya nito.

"Uy may date!" Kinurot-kurot ni Jeonghan si Mingyu. Kakalabas lang nila ng classroom at papunta na sa lab kung saan nagtatrabaho si Wonwoo for their project.

"Tigil nga!" Pinalo ni Mingyu si Jeonghan sa braso. "Magkakape lang date na?"

"Why not?" Ani Jeonghan. "Hmm. Friendly date? Best friends date? Romantic-sana-di-niyo-lang-alam-kasi-ayaw-niyo-umamin date?"

Hindi sure si Mingyu bakit siya natawa pero di na siya nagsalita. Tinulak na lang niya si Jeonghan playfully para tumigil. Besides, malapit na sila sa lab para sunduin si Wonwoo. From the window, nakita niya si Wonwoo na nagliligpit ng gamit. Nakasuot pa siya ng safety goggles. Mingyu thought ang funny ng hitsura ni Wonwoo wearing it; not that it was bad. Cute pa nga.

Humarap si Wonwoo at ngumiti nang makita si Mingyu. Kumaway siya sabay mouth ng "Wait lang" to which Mingyu nodded. Di rin nagtagal bago lumabas si Wonwoo sa lab at sinamahan ang dalawa.

"Sasama ka?" Tanong ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan.

"Of course hindi ako thi-third wheel," mabilis na sagot ni Jeonghan. Nagkatinginan si Mingyu at Wonwoo and both shrugged.

Humiwalay ng daan si Jeonghan dahil pauwi na rin naman siya habang ang dalawa naman ay dumeretso sa nalalapit na cafe. It's a good thing na umalis sila ng maaga-aga at nakakuha pa sila ng bakanteng upuan.

"So, why the treat?" Tanong ni Wonwoo as soon as makaupo sila. Mingyu insisted na ililibre niya si Wonwoo, only replying ng "Basta!" Knowing na wala rin siyang makukuhang sagot, di na nagpumilit si Wonwoo at pumayag na lang. Pero this time, dahil nandito na sila, he might as well get an answer na.

"Wala lang. Bawal?"

"You're...being weird, a." Umiling-iling si Wonwoo. "I mean I won't say no to libre."

"Na-miss ko lang best friend ko," agad na sagot ni Mingyu. Halata sa pagiwas niya ng tingin na nahiya siya sa pagamin niya. Nakatitig lang siya sa wallet niya, as if nagbibilang although at that moment medyo lutang na talaga siya.

"Hala siya o, isang linggo lang naman ako nawala." Natatawa si Wonwoo, not in a mocking way. Halata sa boses niya na natuwa pa nga siya sa narinig niya.

"Kahit na!" Nakangiting sagot ni Mingyu. "Paano kung may kumaibigan sakin bigla sa one week na yun tapos pagbalik mo inagaw niya na best friend mo sayo?"

"Arte, bakit iiwan mo ko ganon?"

Nag-grin si Mingyu. "Hindi."

Inabot ni Wonwoo ang ilong ni Mingyu ay pinisil ito. "Dami mong alam!"

"Aray!"

"O sige na bili ka na. Gusto ko ng sticky cinnamon bun."

Hinimas-himas ni Mingyu kaunti ang bridge ng ilong niya at bumelat kay Wonwoo bago tumayo at dumeretso sa counter. Nakangiti lang siya throughout the process, may paunting pagsulyap-sulyap kay Wonwoo na busy na sa kaniyang phone, nanunuod ng videos sa YouTube. Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu. He really adores his best friend.

Tinawag din soon ang pangalan ni Mingyu at bumalik siya with their orders sa table. Habang nilalapag niya ang mga pagkain at drinks nila sa table, naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya, and heard his messenger notification. He opened it pagkaupo niya. "Ah, darating pinsan ko."

"Ngayon? Dito?" Wonwoo raised his brows pagkatapos ay sumipsip sa kape niya.

"Yeah. May ibibigay daw sa'king pasalubong."

"Oh, cool. Yung pinsan mo sa kabila?" Wonwoo's referring to the other all-boys school malapit sa kanila. Tumango si Mingyu. "Saan siya galing?"

Mingyu shrugged. "Europe trip? Not sure saan-saan sila napadpad though."

"Nice," ani Wonwoo. "Most likely chocolates. That's what people always bring naman."

"I know! Hatian kita."

"No, it's okay!"

"Di ko rin mauubos yun," Mingyu said. Alam niyang marami makukuha niya dahil hindi naman ito yung first time na pinasulubungan siya ng pinsan niya. 

"Okay sige. Akin Toblerone!"

"Grabe! Ikaw pa namili!"

Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa pagbibiro at pagaasaran hanggang sa ma-segue sa kung anu-anong topics. Nauwi rin si Wonwoo sa pagra-rant tungkol sa physics project nila. Representatives kasi sila ng school nila for an upcoming inter-school science fair at dahil nage-excel si Wonwoo sa subject na 'yun (he excels in almost all subjects naman), it wasn't surprising na ito ang pinagkakaabalahan niya after school hours.

"Which reminds me!" Singit ni Mingyu. "Yung pinsan ko pala, he's also a rep for the science fair."

"Really? So ka-kompitensiya pa pala namin siya."

"Yeah, but he's a really nice guy."

The coffee shop's door opens at kumaway si Mingyu. Agad tumingin si Wonwoo.

"Jongin!"

Kumaway si Jongin, nakangiti, at dumeretso sa table nila Mingyu. Mag-high five sila at nag-kumustahan.

"Jongin, si Wonwoo nga pala."

Tinignan ni Jongin si Wonwoo, hindi nawawala ang ngiti. Then he extended his arm for a handshake. "Hi! Jongin. Lagi kang kinukwento ni Mingyu."

"Hello," ani Wonwoo sabay abot sa kamay ni Jongin. "Baka naman puro kalokohan pinagkukwento niya. Nakakahiya."

"No! No!" Umiling-iling si Jongin. "A lot of nice things. You're joining the science fair ano?"

"Yes," sagot ni Wonwoo. "Mingyu told me na ikaw rin."

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you again?"

"Yes "

Apparently, nagmamadali si Jongin dahil may lakad pa siya. Inabot lang niya ang isang bag ng chocolates—tulad ng inasahan nila—at nagpaalam sa dalawa. He patted both Mingyu and Wonwoo sa shoulders bago tuluyang umalis.

"Mingyu." Panimula ni Wonwoo habang nagkakalkal na si Mingyu sa bag na binigay ni Jongin.

"Ano yun?"

Lumapit si Wonwoo ng kaunti na para bang gusto niya ibulong yung sasabihin niya. "Di mo sinabi cute pala yung pinsan mo."

" _Ha?_ "

"Si Jongin. Cute."

Natulala si Mingyu at natigilan, nakapasok ang kamay pa rin sa bag. Tama ba narinig niya? Naku-cute-an si Wonwoo, ang best friend niya, sa pinsan niya?

"Kelan ka huling nagpa-check ng mata?"

Pinalo ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. "Sira! Also, kakapalit ko lang ng salamin last month. Cute siya!"

"Hindi a."

"Excited na tuloy ako sa fair" 

Mingyu shrugged. "Ewan ko sayo."

"Luh, ano yun?"

"Wala."

"Seloso ampota."

"Wala ka nang chocolates."

Natawa si Wonwoo. "Ang arte nito!"

"Ayan." Kumuha siya ng isang maliit na napiping Mars. "Yan lang sayo."

Crinumple ni Wonwoo ang tissue sa table at binato si Mingyu. "Nakakainis ka!"

Pareho silang nagtawanan at nagasaran ng onti. Nagpumilit pa rin si Mingyu na hindi cute ang pinsan niya at ang pangit daw ng taste ni Wonwoo. Eventually, sumuko na rin sila sa conversation na 'to at nagsimula nang maghatian ng chocolate. Binigay pa rin ni Mingyu ang Toblerone kay Wonwoo kahit nagiisa lang 'to.

**wonu panget**  
_> thank you sa libre! saka sa chocolates. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤_

**me**  
_hehe ikaw pa. <_

**wonu panget**  
_> haha paki-hello na lang ako kay jongin_

**me**  
_whatever._

**wonu panget**  
_> good night! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))_

**me**  
_(#｀皿´) panget <_

Mingyu is not the type to use emojis pero he felt like words were not enough. Kelangan na rin niya ng emoji talaga.

**wonu panget**  
_> seloso ka talaga haha_

**me**  
_excuse me, ako magseselos? bigay ko pa number mo kay jongin e <_

**wonu panget**  
_> i won’t say no to that hehe_

**me**  
_bahala ka! haha hmpf <_

**wonu panget**  
_> haha good night na!_

**me**  
_good night! <_

Pumasok kinabukasan si Mingyu na antok na antok, halata ang itim sa palibot ng mga mata. To be fair, marami silang assignments so marami rin sa kanila ang puyat-puyat. So that can be his excuse. Pero hindi siya aamin sa totoong dahilan bakit ang lalim ng mga mata niya ngayon.

“Uy, tara lunch.” Kinalabit siya ni Wonwoo. Nakatulog si Mingyu kaya groggy siyang tumingin sa kaibigan, tumitig for a second, sabay balik sa pagtulog sa kaniyang braso. Inalog-alog tuloy siya ni Wonwoo. “Huuy, Minggoy! Tara na kain na, gutom na ‘ko.” 

Wala nang nagawa si Mingyu at kahit sobrang antok pa, napilitan siyang mag-lunch. Napunta siya sa cafeteria na half-asleep habang essentially kinaladkad ni Wonwoo. Pagdating sa kanilang paboritong pwesto, hindi rin naman siya agad kumain. Natulog lang ulit siya.

“Bakit parang sobrang antok naman ni Mingyu ngayon?” Tanong ni Seungcheol.

“Ewan diyan,” sagot ni Wonwoo.

“E diba nag-date kayo kahapon? So...may nangyari ba?” May laman ang tanong ni Jeonghan, halata sa pagtaas ng parehong kilay nito.

“Hoy, magtigil ka nga! Excuse me!” Tinadyakan ni Wonwoo si Jeonghan sa ilalim ng mesa.

Sinimulang i-poke ni Seokmin si Mingyu. “Huy, kakain na kami.”

Umungol lang si Mingyu na nakapatong ang ulo sa braso. He tried to nod at nauga lang niya ang mesa na pinapatungan niya. Nagkibit-balikat si Seokmin, tumingin sa lahat, at binuksan na ang baon niya.

“Balik ka na lang kaya sa room,” bulong ni Wonwoo.

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu. Mukhang tulog na tulog na. Tinapik-tapik na lang ito ni Wonwoo sa ulunan at bumalik sa kaniyang kinakain.

“Alam mo, buti di ka nahuli ng mga teachers natin kanina,” ani Wonwoo. Pauwi na sila at nakasakay na sa tren. Halatang kulang pa rin si Mingyu sa tulog pero medyo gising-gising naman na siya enough para makausap ng matino kahit papano.

“True,” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Bakit ba sobrang antok mo?”

“Di lang ako makatulog kagabi.”

“Ano bang inisip mo at di ka nakatulog.”

 _Ikaw kasi e._ “Sineryoso ko lang yung English essay.”

Tinitigan siya ni Wonwoo, tinaasan ng kilay, at umiling.

“O, bakit ganyan ka makatingin?” Tanong ni Mingyu na lumayo ng kaunti.

“Kelan ka pa naging GC?”

Tumawa si Mingyu. “GC agad? Di ba pwedeng gusto lang makakuha ng matinong grade.”

Nakatitig pa rin si Wonwoo for a few seconds bago tumigil. He shrugged. “Sabagay. Okay.”

 _Pero kasalanan mo talaga e. Hay._. Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu.

“Matulog ka agad paguwi ah?” Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Mingyu sa parehong pisngi.

Hindi mawari ni Mingyu bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Hindi naman ito ang first time na hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mukha niya, at definitely hindi rin ang unang beses na nagka-eye contact sila. Pero yung pakiramdam na para bang biglang gustong kumawala ng puso sa dibdib niya, ‘yun siguradong unang beses. Hindi na nagsalita si Mingyu at tumango na lang. He had the excuse not to talk na rin naman dahil bababa na siya sa next station.

Tinapik ni Wonwoo ang hita ni Mingyu. “Stop mo na. Ingat ka.”

Mingyu finds it so weird na sobrang biglang pansin niya na kung paano maging touchy si Wonwoo. Tumango siya at tumayo.

“Bye. Ingat. See you.”

“Yep. Text me!”

“Yeah.”

Pagkababa niya, tumigil muna siya sa platform. Hinintay niyang umalis ang tren at kumaway pa kay Wonwoo hanggang sa mabakante na ang station. Humawak siya sa dibdib niya. Anong nangyayari sa kaniya?

Bulagta agad si Mingyu pagdating sa bahay. Pagtingin niya sa orasan, ala-una na ng madaling araw. Wow, seven hours din siyang tulog. Ni hindi na nga siya nakapag-hapunan, which explains bakit ang lakas ng tunog ng tiyan niya the moment na binuksan niya ang mata niya. Dali-dali niyang kinuha ang phone niya at bumaba. He’ll check his notifs habang kumakain.

Thankfully nagtira ng pagkain ang pamilya niya kaya malalamnan pa niya ang tiyan niya. Habang kumakain, inisa-isa niya ang messages niya. It was not surprising na karamihan dito, galing kay Wonwoo.

**wonu panget**  
_> pinapa-remind pala ni seungcheol yung calculator niya. padala sa monday._

**wonu panget**  
_> himbing ng tulog a haha ［(－－)］zzz_

**wonu panget**  
_> matutulog na rin ako good night! pahinga mabuti!_

**wonu panget**  
_> also mag-vitamins! para kang magkakasakit e. di pwedeng magkasakit! wala ako kasabay papasok._

**wonu panget**  
_> matutulog na, promise. good night! ( ´•₎౩•` )_

Hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu na mangiti, paulit-ulit na binabasa yung mga text. Inisip niya kung magrereply na ba siya pero mas okay siguro na basahin niya muna yung ibang mga text.

May isa sa nanay niya, tungkol sa tinira nilang pagkain. Isa kay Seungcheol, tungkol sa calculator niya (actually hahanapin pa ni Mingyu kung saan niya nilagay yun), and then isa kay Jongin.

**jongin**  
_> minggoy, may number ka nung kaibigan mo? yung kasali sa science fair?_

Biglang napakunot ng noo si Mingyu. Kung bakit siya biglang kinabahan, hindi siya sigurado.

**me**  
_si wonwoo? bakit? <_

Tinuloy ni Mingyu ang pagkain niya kahit bothered siya sa tanong ni Jongin. Medyo nawawalan na nga siya ng gana e.

**jongin**  
_> yayayain ko sa date. joke lang! may tatanong lang ako._

Aba, gising pa ang pinsan niya? Nilapag ni Mingyu ang hawak niyang kubyertos at tintigan ang text. Seryoso ba ‘to si Jongin? Pero sabi niya joke lang. Pero jokes are half-meant. Hindi kaya…

**me**  
_type mo si wonwoo???? <_

**jongin**  
_> sira! pasend nalang ng number dali_

Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu.

**me**  
_ayoko. bawal <_

**jongin**  
_> hala to! possessive. kayo ba ha? ha?_

Shet, teka bakit parang ang harsh nun? Sana pumreno naman kahit onti si Jongin. Feeling ba niiya hindi nasasaktan—wait. _Wait_. Natigilan si Mingyu. Bakit nga naman siya dapat masaktan? Totoo naman yung sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi nga naman sila ni Wonwoo so bakit niya ipagdadamot yung number diba? And it’s not like he was being super duper serious na yayayain niya si Wonwoo na mag-date. 

Pero siya ang best friend. Kilala niya si Wonwoo. Kilala rin niya si Jongin. Alam niyang hindi sila compatible. Kasi cute si Wonwoo. At…

**me**  
_pangit ka kasi. di ka pwede lumapit kay wonwoo. <_

**jongin**  
_> mas panget ka dali na!_

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu at tumitig sa phone niya. Hay. Bakit ba niya ayaw ibigay ang number ni Wonwoo? May tatanong nga lang naman daw si Jongin. Wala dapat malisya.

Isa pang malalim na hininga. _Let's try to be rational, Mingyu,_ bulong niya sa sarili. Okay. Walang masama kung ibibigay niya ang number. Wala. Ikakatuwa pa nga siguro 'to ni Wonwoo, at bilang best friend, gusto lang din ni Mingyu na masaya si Wonwoo.

Pero bakit...bakit parang ang bigat sa kalooban niya? Hala.

Mabilis na umiling si Mingyu. Isa pa ulit na mabigat na hinga. "Fine! Fine. Fine."

At finorward niya ang number ni Wonwoo kay Jongin.

"Huy!" Hila ni Wonwoo nang makapasok na si Mingyu sa train. Maluwag-luwag ngayon kaya agad din silang nagkakitaan.

"Bakit?"

Iba ang ngiti ni Wonwoo ngayon at may hinala na si Mingyu kung bakit.

"Tinext ako ni Jongin," bulong ni Wonwoo sabay tawang halatang kinilig. "Binigay mo number ko 'no?"

Hindi napigilan ni Mingyu na umirap. Then buntong hininga. "Hiningi niya. May tatanong daw siya."

Tumango si Wonwoo. "Well, yeah."

"Tungkol saan?"

"Sa science fair."

"Okay."

Siniko ni Wonwoo ng onti si Mingyu. "Eh bakit parang ang sama ng araw mo?"

"Di ka deserve ni Jongin 'no."

Tumitig si Wonwoo kay Mingyu for a second tapos natawa. Pinalo niya ito sa braso sabay kurot sa pisngi. "Hala siya! Grabe 'to!"

"Hay nako wag kang makikipag-date dun a," ani Mingyu.

"Bakit naman?"

"Di siya pasado sa standards ko."

"Wow! Sino naman may sabi sayo na ide-date ko siya?"

"Aba malay. Sabi mo cute siya." Umirap ulit si Mingyu sabay bulong. "Kahit di naman talaga."

Pinisil uli ni Wonwoo si Mingyu sa pisngi, this time mas madiin na, at halos maalog-alog na niya ang buong ulo ni Mingyu dahil dito. "Naka-pout ka! Ang cute."

Pinalo ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. "Hay nako di mo ako madadaan sa ganyan."

"Ang overprotective mong best friend," ani Wonwoo. "Nako, mahirap 'yan pag may naging jowa ka na."

Hindi nagsalita si Mingyu. _Pag may naging jowa ka na._ Oo nga. Hindi pa niya naisip yun. No jowa since birth siya, kahit sa gwapo niyang 'to. Boyfriend o girlfriend, wala. Not that he didn't care, pero ang alam niya hindi pa niya 'to priority. Tumingin siya kay Wonwoo at inisip na hindi naman niya siguro kailangan pa ng jowa dahil andiyan naman ang best friend niya. That should be enough, diba?

"Pag ako nagkajowa…" simula ni Mingyu as soon as he breaks his thoughts. Nakatingin sa kaniya si Wonwoo. "Kukurutin ko rin siya ng ganito!"

At sinimulan niyang kurutin si Wonwoo sa pisngi tulad ng pagkurot sa kaniya nito kanina. Pinagpapalo na siya ni Wonwoo bago siya tumigil, at pareho na silang nagtawanan.

"Ang pula na ng pisngi mo."

"Ikaw rin."

Nakatitig lang sila sa isa't isa. Hindi nila bilang kung gaano katagal pero ang alam lang ni Mingyu, gustong gusto niyang pagmasdan lang ang mukha ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya mawari bakit. Basta gusto lang niya. Sabay nito ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya at paglamig ng mga kamay.

"M-Mingyu…"

"Wonwoo…"

Tinapik siya bigla ni Wonwoo sa pisngi sabay sabi, "Next station na tayo, huy."

Parang pitik sa utak niya yung pagtapik ni Wonwoo at bumalik siya sa ulirat. Tumayo ang dalawa at lumapit sa pintuan ng tren. Bago sila makalabas, sigurado si Mingyu na narinig niya ang isa sa mga pasaherong naiwan.

"Ang cute nung mag-jowa kanina ano? Yung nagkukurutan ng pisngi."

Wala namang ibang nagkukurutan sa tren kundi sila lang ni Wonwoo. Gusto sana niyang bumalik para sabihan yung kung sino mang ate na yun na hindi sila mag-jowa pero hinawakan siya ni Wonwoo sa braso sabay sa pagbukas ng pinto at hinila palabas.

"Dali, male-late tayo."

Wala nang nagawa si Mingyu at nagpadala sa hatak ng best friend niya.

Isang araw, naabutan ni Jeonghan si Mingyu sa cafeteria na mag-isa. It’s been thirty minutes since mag-ring ang bell at normally, maaga naman umaalis si Mingyu ng school—and normally rin, kasama niya si Wonwoo.

“Hey,” bati ni Jeonghan. “Asan si Wonwoo?”

Tumingin saglit si Mingyu sa kaniya pero bumalik lang din siya sa inorder niyang ice scramble. From the looks of it, yung tubig na sa pagkatunaw, mukhang kanina pa niya ‘to binili.

“Wala.”

Natigilan si Jeonghan sa sagot ni Mingyu. “Uh, nag-away ba kayo?”

“Hindi.”

“Uh, okay.”

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu.

“May problema ba?” Lumapit lalo si Jeonghan.

Tinignan uli ni Mingyu si Jeonghan, as if thinking kung dapat ba siyang magkwento pero dahil isa naman si Jeonghan sa mga pinaka-close niya sa barkada maliban kay Wonwoo, naisip niyang it should be okay.

Kaya sinabi niyang hiningi ni Jongin ang number ni Wonwoo the other day dahil sa science fair, at simula noon madalas na silang magkatext. Noong una akala ni Mingyu, one-time tanungan lang si Jongin pero biglang naging textmates na sila at ngayon. And apparently, halos magkapareho pala ng project sina Wonwoo at Jongin which could be a problem sa fair. A few days ago, their schools decided na mag-partner na lang for the project. So ngayon, magkikita sila sa isang cafe to talk about it.

Napakurap si Jeonghan. “And...then?”

“Ayun.”

“Okay.” Natawa si Jeonghan. “So...bad mood ka kasi nagkita si Jongin at Wonwoo?”

“Not really. K-kinda.”

“Dude.”

“O, bakit?”

Tinapik-tapik ni Jeonghan ang likod ni Mingyu. “Wala lang..”

“I’m just concerned! What if Jongin was just using the fair as an excuse?”

Lumapit si Jeonghan. “And...if he was, anong masama?”

“Eh si Jongin—”

“Kayo ba ni Wonwoo?”

Bam. That’s the second time someone told him that at hindi siya okay sa pakiramdam. It never felt any less hurtful nung una siyang tinanong nito through text ni Jongin. Parang mas mahirap pa nga ata tanggapin na narinig niya ‘to in person galing sa kaibigan niya. 

“H-hindi.” Bulong ni Mingyu. “Pero best friend niya ako!”

“That doesn’t mean you dictate kung sino ide-date niya.” Medyo prangkahan ang mode ni Jeonghan ngayon and while Mingyu thinks na he wished may preno sana, hindi niya ito pinigilan sa pagsalita. “Besides, it’s not even a date. Sabi mo it’s for the science fair.”

Tumango na lang si Mingyu. May point si Jeonghan. Oo nga naman. Pero bakit siya naiinis? Bakit ayaw niyang maging close si Wonwoo at Jongin? Bakit...bakit ayaw niyang makipag-date sa iba si Wonwoo?

Tinapik ulit siya ni Jeonghan, this time sa balikat. “Okay, gotta go. You’ll realize it soon.”

“Realize what?”

Tumayo na si Jeonghan, kumindat, at naglakad palayo.

"So, heard you had a date nung Friday." Bungad ni Seungcheol kay Wonwoo on a Monday morning. Nagtinginan ang magbabarkada kay Wonwoo, kasama si Mingyu.

"No, no. It wasn't a da—"

"I saw the guy!" Biglang singit ni Seokmin. "He's cute. And hot."

Halos lahat ay naexcite sa narinig, halo-halong "Oooh" and "Nice!" ang pinagsasabi. Maliban kay Mingyu na napairap na lang sabay bulong ng "Ew" sa sarili.

"So how was it? How was the date?" Tanong ni Joshua. "He's from...kabila diba?"

Bumuntong hininga si Wonwoo. "Yeah. Taga-kabila. Pero ano ba, it's not a date nga! Nagkataon lang na pareho yung topic namin for science fair kaya kelangan namin ayusin—"

Lahat ng tingin nila kay Wonwoo, halatang hindi naniniwala. Siniko-siko pa siya ni Seungcheol as if pushing him to spill kung ano bang nangyari.

"Hay," ulit ni Wonwoo. "Okay, we had coffee but that was it."

"Yun lang?" Tanong ni Seokmin.

"Yun lang."

"Walang ano man?"

"Like ano?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "Ewan. Kiss? Next date? Pahiwatig na pwede kayong magkarat—"

"HINDI NGA RAW DATE DIBA?"

Tumahimik ang lahat. Everyone expected Wonwoo's voice to react sa sinabi ni Seungcheol pero hindi iyon boses ni Wonwoo. And then lahat ng mata nila nakatingin na kay Mingyu.

"Pero lumabas—"

"Ssh! Seungcheol." Agad na pigil ni Jeonghan.

Mabigat ang paghinga ni Mingyu. Nakabilog ang parehong kamay sa mahihigpit na mga kamao. Tulala siya sa sahig, nakakunot ang noo.

"H-hey," kabadong lapit ni Wonwoo. "Anong prob—"

"AAAGH!" Bulalas ni Mingyu, sabay ng mabilis at inis na kamot ng ulo. Agad siyang tumayo na kinagulat ni Wonwoo at kumaripas ng lakad palabas ng classroom.

Nanahimik silang lahat, their faces a mixture of surprised, concerned, and confused. Kahit si Wonwoo, hindi alam kung dapat bang sundan si Mingyu o hindi.

Tumayo si Jeonghan. “Puntahan ko siya.”

“T-teka. Sama ako,” ani Wonwoo.

Agad na lumabas ang dalawa, although they weren’t entirely sure saan pupuntahan si Mingyu.

Wonwoo is indeed his best friend dahil he guessed it right kung saan nila makikita si Mingyu. May maliit na siwang in between their building and yung faculty center which leads to a small green space na bihirang pinupuntahan ng mga estudyante. Kapag badtrip si Mingyu, dooon siya madalas nagpapakalma. Wonwoo knows, dahil dun sila naging close after nila maging seatmates two years ago.

“Do you think I should go first?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

Tinignan niya si Wonwoo for a second and then said, “Sige. Ikaw muna.”

Tumango si Wonwoo at sumiksik sa maliit na entrance. Hindi siya napansin ni Mingyu—that, or wala lang talaga siyang pakialam at that point. Nakaupo siya sa isang malaking bato na matagal nang nakatambak doon, nakatalikod sa entrance.

“M-Mingyu?”

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu. Lumapit lalo si Wonwoo at marahang tinapik ito sa likod. Dito lang tumingin si Mingyu sa kaniya.

Halata sa mukha niya na badtrip siya. Nakakunot ang mga noo, mairap ang mga mata. Nakasimangot. Hindi sanay si Wonwoo dahil natural na masiyahin si Mingyu. Pero nakakatakot talaga siyang lapitan kapag inis.

“Okay ka na? What’s wrong?”

Bumuntong hininga lang si Mingyu. Hinimas-himas ni Wonwoo ang likuran ni Mingyu. Sinubukan ni Wonwoo umakyat sa bato—it is big enough para sa dalawang tao anyway.

“S-sorry,” biglang sabi ni Mingyu. “It’s just— Wonwoo. Can...can I be alone? Ngayon lang.”

Tumigil agad si Wonwoo halfway sa pag-akyat. “Oh. Okay. Sure, sure. I’ll see you later na lang,” habol niya.

Nagsimula siyang maglakad palayo. Then he stopped. “Mingyu?”

“Hmm?”

“It...really wasn’t a date.”

“I know.”

Ngumiti si Wonwoo, a small and short one. Sinalubong niya si Jeonghan na nagaabang sa entrance, and told him na Mingyu wants to be alone pero nakiusap siya. Really short, sabi ni Jeonghan. May gusto lang siyang sabihin.

“Mingyu, may...sasabihin lang daw si Jeonghan? Okay lang?” Sumilip si Wonwoo from the entrance. Nang nakita niyang tumango si Mingyu, tinap niya si Jeonghan sa balikat. T Pumasok ito at marahang lumapit kay Mingyu.

“Hey,” simula niya. Tumingin lang si Mingyu, walang sagot.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Patuloy ni Jeonghan, sensing yung mood ng kasama. “Uhm, I know you’re not soliciting any advice right now pero…”

“Go ahead,” Mingyu said. Sinubukan niyang ngumiti to reassure Jeonghan na okay lang ituloy niya yung sasabihin niya.

“You know,” panimula ni Jeonghan. “Not that I’m forcing you to do it right now pero you need to be honest to yourself.”

Walang imik si Mingyu. Nakatulala lang siya sa baba, although he did a slight nod to acknowledge yung sinabi ni Jeonghan.

“Class starts in fifteen minutes. ‘Wag ka magpa-late. May graded recits ngayon.”

Tumango ulit si Mingyu. Wala nang ibang sinabi si Jeonghan; tinapik na lang niya ang kaibigan sa braso bago umalis.

Hindi sumabay si Mingyu kay Wonwoo pag-uwi. Not that magkakasabay sila dahil magi-stay late nanaman si Wonwoo sa school dahil malapit na rin ang deadline nila for the fair. It’s okay din naman. Ngayong hindi niya kasabay ang best friend niya pauwi, he can sort his feelings out. Nag-sorry naman siya sa barkada niya sa biglang pagsigaw niya kanina. He is glad he has the most understanding friends. He also loved how relieved Wonwoo looked like kanina nang pumasok siya bago pa man magsimula ang first class nila.

**wonu panget**  
_> ingat ka! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃_

Ngumiti si Mingyu. Ang cute ng emoji and he thinks Wonwoo is just the best in making a bad day better.

**me**  
_ikaw rin <_

**me**  
_good luck sa project <_

**wonu panget**  
_> thanks. see you on monday! ( ･ω･)ﾉ_

Mingyu has been thinking about Wonwoo and Jongin’s meeting today. Sinabi sa kaniya ni Wonwoo na kelangan na nilang i-finalize yung project kaya his and Jongin’s group need to consolidate their results. It’s good. It’s fine. To be honest, hindi rin naman kailangan ni Wonwoo magpaalam—not that Wonwoo’s asking for Mingyu’s permission—pero may mga pagkakataon talagang feelings get the better of rationality at napapangunahan si Mingyu ng anxiety niya.

But he is trying his best. Kahit hindi siya mapakali, Mingyu knows when not to cross the line. And he trusts Wonwoo kapag sinabi niyang it’s a meeting. But then, hanggang kelan ba siya magiging ganito? Ano ba dapat niyang gawin? _Wait._ Kelangan pa ba talaga niyang tanungin ang sarili niya kung anong dapat niyang gawin? O alam na niya per ayaw lang niyang gawin?

Mingyu sighs. Binato niya ang sarili niya sa kama at nagpagulong-gulong rito.

Monday comes at tulad ng usual, sabay silang pumasok ni Wonwoo sa school. Dumating na si Wonwoo sa station ni Mingyu (late siyang nakarating so Wonwoo had to get off).

“Yo,” hinihingal na bati ni Mingyu. “Nakakainis. Sira yung escalator.”

“Pawis na pawis ka,” ani Wonwoo. “Magpunas ka muna.”

 _Next train will arrive in 4 minutes._ Sabay nilang tingin sa LED board. Matagal-tagal pa silang maghihintay. Alam naman nilang hindi totoo yang four minutes na ‘yan.

“What’s that?” Tanong ni Mingyu sabay turo sa extra bag ni Wonwoo, oblivious of the fact na medyo tinitigan siya ni Wonwoo for a while there habang nakatingala siya at nagpupunas ng pawis sa leeg.

“Uhm, a-ano,” utal na sagot ni Wonwoo. Tumingin siya sa bag as if nakalimutan niya kung para saan yun. “Ah, camera. We need to take pics of the project.”

Tumango si Mingyu. “I see. So, how was the weekend?”

“Busy. Really busy.”

“Figured.”

“At least Jongin was nice enough para i-treat us ng dinner.”

Nakaramdam si Mingyu ng para bang may mabigat na binagsak sa tiyan niya. “Oookay. You really stayed out super late.”

“Yeah,” tango ni Wonwoo. “But at least we’re finally done. We just need yung presentation and we good.”

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu habang nagpatuloy si Wonwoo sa pag-explain kung ano na lang yung natitira nilang dapat gawin for the fair. May gusto kasi siyang sabihin pero nagdadalawang isip pa siya kung dapat ba niya talaga ‘tong sabihin. Parang background na lang sa utak niya ang boses ni Wonwoo.

Tumingin siya sa relos niya. They should arrive ng at least mga thirty minutes bago ang flag raising ceremony.

“Don’t be anxious ah,” simula ni Mingyu. Sumilip siya sa riles saglit. Paparating na ang tren. “Pero can we go straight dun sa likod ng building natin?”

Kumurap si Wonwoo, medyo confused. He knows it’s the small green patch sa campus na ginawa nilang hiding place. “Bakit?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Bakit hindi pa ngayon?”

“E kasi paparating na yung tren.”

“And…?”

Napakamot ng ulo si Mingyu. “Basta! Doon na lang.”

Humawak si Wonwoo sa braso ni Mingyu. “Ano nga ‘yun?”

“Later. Pagdating sa school.”

Tinitigan siya ni Wonwoo with slanted brows and a bit of a frown. Pinisil ni Mingyu ang pisngi nito. “Wag ka sabing ma-anxious e! Cute mo.”

Hindi napigilan ni Wonwoo matawa. “Sira.”

Nang makarating sa school, nilapag lang muna nilang dalawa ang gamit nila sa classroom at dumeretso sa sinabi ni Mingyu. It’s just them there, to Mingyu’s relief although it did little para mabawasan ang kaba niya.

It’s now or never. Well, not really never. Gusto lang niyang matapos na ‘to.

“Alright!” Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu. Nakatingin sa kaniya si Wonwoo, curious, confused, and also obviously just as anxious as Mingyu.

“So...ano ‘to at bakit dapat dito mo pa talaga sasabihin?”

“Wait lang!” Natawa si Mingyu, although it came out like a really nervous exhale. Wonwoo raised a brow.

“Alright.

“I...uhm,” simula ni Mingyu. “I don’t like it when you talk about Jongin.”

Wonwoo blinked. And they were silent for a good three seconds.

“No! No I mean,” agad na sunod ni Mingyu. Umiwas siya ng tingin for a moment. “I mean…”

“Why?”

“Panget nga kasi siya!”

“MIngyu, _really?_ ”

“I said what I said.”

“Uh...may prank bang mangyayari?”

“Prank? Wala.”

“Mingyu, listen.” Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Mingyu. “Magkahawig kayo ni Jongin, are you aware of that?”

“No.”

“Kapag sinabi mong panget si Jongin para mo na ring sinasabing panget ka.”

“Hindi ako panget.”

“Exactly. Pogi ka.”

Natigilan si Mingyu with a partly open mouth. “Ikaw rin pogi.”

Natawa si Wonwoo. “I know. But really, we’re having this conversation ng tago? This is what we do almost—”

“ _I love you._ ”

“Ha?”

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Mingyu. “I love you. Can you be my boyfriend?”

“W-wait.”

Sobrang lakas na ng kabog ng dibdib ni Mingyu. Nanginginig na rin ang tuhod niya at ang lamig ng mga kamay niya. He’s shaking, although not sure if it’s visible pero he’s done it. Nasabi niya na. Hindi niya na ‘to mababawi.

Tumawa si Wonwoo, and in that very second Mingyu felt his heart break. “This is a prank. This is...Mingyu. What are you—”

“Not a joke.”

Wonwoo blinked. “So...seryoso ka talaga?”

“I am.” Sagot ni Mingyu. Wala na ang ngiti niya. “I...I didn’t understand why I feel weird whenever you mention Jongin. Nung sinabi mo na cute siya, na masaya kang binigay ko number mo sa kaniya, and that you seem happy when you meet him. Di ko get. Until the other day. Weekend. I thought about it. And...And”

“Weird. You mean...nagseselos ka.” Wonwoo said.

Bumuntong hininga si Mingyu. Normally hindi niya aaminin but he’s confessing so he might as well tell the truth na rin. “Yeah.”

“And it’s because?”

“It’s because I like you pala. I mean I already like you as my best friend. You’re my bestest friend. But I think...I think I now like you more than that.”

“Ulitin mo nga yung sinabi mo please.”

“I like you?”

“No. Yung kanina.”

“Yung I feel weird whenever you—”

“No! No. Yung isa pa.”

Napataas ng kilay si Mingyu. “What?”

“You what me?’

“I what you?”

“Yung sinabi mo kanina, ano ba!” Pinalo ni Wonwoo si Mingyu, napalakas pa nga ng onti at napahawak agad si Mingyu sa kung saan tumama ang palo.

“I love you?”

“Yeah. That!” Sigaw ni Wonwoo. “I love you!”

“Ah okay.”

Natigilan ulit si Wonwoo. “Okay?”

“Ha? I’m confused.”

Wonwoo sighed, frustrated. “Mingyu! I just said it back.”

“You what?”

Hindi na napigilan ni Wonwoo na matawa. Tawa na siya ng tawa napaupo na siya at naiiyak sa kakatawa. “Oh my god! Mingyu, bakit ang slow mo!”

Litong lito na si Mingyu. “What the hell? So tinatawanan mo feelings ko, ganon?” Tanong ni Mingyu, halong lito at inis na sa nangyayari.

“Hindi!” Tumayo si Wonwoo, nagpupunas ng luha. Huminga siya ng malalim to compose himself. “I’m not. What I’m saying is, wow it took you a long time to sort your feelings out.”

“Thank you—wait, so you know?”

Wonwoo laughed. “Maybe? I had a hunch. Then figured lately kasi grabe ka magseselos sa pinsan mo.”

Pinatong ni Wonwoo ang isa niyang kamay sa balikat ni Mingyu. “Now, listen. Wala akong feelings para kay Jongin just so we clear. I just think he’s cute. Pero you’re cuter. Mas gwapo ka. Well, at least para sa akin okay.”

“Okay?

“Yeah. Also...I love you, too. And yes, I can be your boyfriend.”

Hindi makapagsalita si Mingyu both dahil wala siyang masabi at dahil Wonwoo’s words just go straight to his stomach and turn into massive butterflies.

“H-holy shit,” bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili. “So tayo na?”

“Yes, tayo na.”

“Talaga?”

“I swear to god, Mingyu isa mo pang tanong sasapakin na kita.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I’ll kiss you.”

“Go ahead kiss m—”

Agad na hinawakan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa pisngi at hinalikan. Minsan na niyang inisip anong pakiramdam na halikan si Wonwoo although he dismissed it before dahil best friends sila. Pero ngayon, he has all the reasons to kiss his "best friend." And he is liking every second of it. Ang lambot ng labi ni Wonwoo and Mingyu can still smell a tinge of mint, probably from his mouthwash. Maiksi lang ang kiss, just a few seconds ng pagdampi ng labi ni Mingyu sa labi ni Wonwoo. 

Nang maghiwalay sila, napapikit si Mingyu at huminga ng malalim. “Wow! Wow.”

Tumingin siya kay Wonwoo who is visibly red. Malamang si Mingyu rin, pero there’s no need to ask.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Wala,” sagot ni Mingyu. “Kinikilig lang ako.”

Natawa si Wonwoo at pinisil ang ilong ni Mingyu. “Ang funny mo kiligin. Para kang natatae.”

“Thanks.”

“Aaaaand guess who I saw kissing kanina!” Biglang pasok ni Jeonghan sa kumpol ng barkada sa classroom.

Nagkatinginan si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Nahuli ba sila ni Jeonghan? Well, Jeonghan has this weird skill sa paghuli ng mga bagay bagay so they shouldn't be surprised. Pero gusto ba nilang maunahan sila ni Jeonghan sa pagbalita? Pareho ng takbo ng utak si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Agad nilang hinawakan ang kamay ng isa't isa—which already took everyone by surprise—at sabay silang sumigaw.

“ _Kami na!_ ”

Nakatingin ang lahat sa kanila. Kahit si Jeonghan na ready nang i-spill ang balita, natigilan.

“It’s...it’s us right?” Tanong ni Mingyu. “Yung nahuli mo. Yes. Kami yun. We kissed kanina. It’s because, uh surprise? Kami na.”

Walang nagsalita until makalapit si Jeonghan at umupo sa isang bakanteng upuan malapit sa kanila. “It’s…actually Hansol and Seungkwan. They were making out before the flag ceremony sa likod ng CR.”

“Oh.” Ang tanging nasabi ni Wonwoo. “Akala namin. Ano.”

“So…” patuloy ni Jeonghan. “Uh...totoo ba? Kayo na?”

Napakapit ng mahigpit lalo si Wonwoo kay Mingyu at dahan-dahan silang sabay na tumango.

“Sa wakas! Juskolord!” Sigaw ni Seungcheol. Doon na nagkagulo ang magbabarkada.

**me**  
_di ka na “wonu panget” sa phone book ko. hehe. <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> ano na?_

**me**  
_wonu bebe. kasi ikaw na bebe ko. ahihihi. <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> pota! kadiri ano ba yan!_

**me**  
_cute kaya! <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> minggoy panget ka pa rin sa phone ko_

**me**  
_ang daya mo!!! baguhin mo na! diba sabi mo kanina gwapo ako! <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> belat ( *¯ ³¯*)♡_

**me**  
_pag nakuha ko phone mo babaguhin ko yan lalagay ko “sexy daddy” <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> yuuuuuuuuuuck!!!_

**me**  
_hahahaha matulog ka na! may presentation pa kayo bukas! <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> okay! sige. good night!_

**me**  
_good luck ah! galingan mo! <_

**wonu bebe**  
_> thank you. i love you! hehe_

**me**  
_kajhskjhfjkasl i love you too!!!!!!!! <_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kung umabot ka rito, congratulations! Thank you sa pagbasa! I hope you enjoyed this short Meanie confession story.  
> 2\. Again, if natuwa ka I would really be happy to see your comment! You can also use the hashtag #BabyFaceBabyMo if you want to post on Twitter.  
> 3\. If you want to ask for a commission, just go to this [tweet](https://twitter.com/myeontague/status/1140024792629669888) for more info. Thank you! <3


End file.
